


Queen of All my Dreams

by when_the_day_met_the_night



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sad!Dean (just a little bit), unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_the_day_met_the_night/pseuds/when_the_day_met_the_night
Summary: Dean and Sam had a rough hunt. All Dean wants to do is get home to his girl.





	

The hunt wasn’t supposed to go like this. It was a simple, salt and burn. Shit we could do in our sleep… Sam and I had done all the research, but something wasn’t right when it came down to it. There was something different about this vengeful spirit and a girl almost lost her goddamn life… and it was my fault. Things like this have been happening way too often during easy hunts…

I was brought out of my thoughts by the song on the radio. Ramble On by Zeppelin… her favorite song. 

“Gotta find the queen of all my dreams...”

God damn was she the queen of all my dreams. Y/N had something about her that always brought me back to Earth when I felt like all I ever did was fuck things up. All I wanted to do was get home to her. 

Y/N wasn’t a hunter, but she knew about the things Sam and I did. She knew that there were dangers around every corner, but she didn't care. Like an idiot, I even tried to make her leave. But she never faltered, even when I said some of the nastiest things to her. Deep down inside, she knew I didn’t mean them. That’s what I love about Y/N, she can always see right through my bullshit. 

I sighed as I thought about Y/N… Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam glance over to me. We hadn’t said a word to each other after we got in the car and we probably wouldn’t. I didn't want to talk, I just needed to get back to Y/N. 

“I’m goin’ around the world, I gotta find my girl…”

-

9 pm rolled around and we finally made it back to the bunker. I’d never been happier to hear the iron door slam behind me. Shuffling down the metal stairs, Sam and I went our separate ways; Him to his room. Me, to my girl.

I peeked my head in the door to make sure I didn’t come barreling in and wake Y/N up, but there she sat, in her favorite tank top and boxer shorts, reading some trashy chick book… God she was beautiful. I dropped my bag by the desk and the door softly shut behind me. 

I slowly moved toward the bed, kicking off my boots with each step. She softly said, “Hey Deano.” Deano… I loved it when she called me Deano… Without a word, I slowly climbed into bed and curled up by Y/N. I noticed the cadence of her breathing and slowed my own to match her pace.

I rubbed my hand up her soft thigh and laid my face in her lap as she continued to read. Her body was so comfortable and relaxed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her peek over her book at me. I closed my eyes trying to hide the tears that started to well up. She was home to me and I couldn’t help the emotion that overwhelmed me when I was with her, especially after that horrific hunt. 

Noticing my tears, Y/N slowly laid her book down and said softly, “Bad hunt?” All I could do was nod against her thighs. I couldn’t speak, because I knew if I did, I would break. 

I felt her tiny hands move to my scalp. Y/N knew that scratching my head always helped me relax. She was so giving of herself to try to make me feel better, no matter what the circumstances were. I sighed and relaxed into her touch, mumbling, “I need you, Y/N/N.” 

Y/N made me sit up, as she shimmied out from underneath me. I slid over to sit on the side of the bed, feeling Y/N move on the bed behind me. Her gentle hands rubbed over my shoulders, tugging at the material of my flannel. “Let’s get this off.” she said. Pulling my arms out of my flannel, she moved her hands down my back, gently applying pressure to my tight muscles. Unconsciously, my back muscles relaxed and I exhaled the breath I was holding in. Her hands traveled to the hem of my undershirt and I raised my arms so she could pull it over my head. 

Humming as I felt her lips graze the shell of my ear, she nipped at my earlobe a few times and giggled as she moved down to the soft spot under my ear. 

Y/N ran her tongue over the sensitive spot under my ear and gently sucked the skin into her mouth. As she continued to suck on my neck, I noticed her hands progress down my back, to my hips, where they came to rest at the junction of my thighs. I could barely feel her soft touch through my jeans. I grunted as she moved her mouth to my shoulder continuing to suck and nip at my skin. I had to get her in front of me so I could see her. Y/N hands migrated towards my rapidly hardening cock and began to palm me through my jeans. I quickly grabbed her hand and stilled her palm on my erection. “C’mere Y/N/N.” Keeping her hand in it’s place, I felt her move around my side, coming to stand in between my thighs. “You’re so goddamn beautiful.” I said, taking her figure in. 

Her face was bare, no makeup in sight. She had that glimmer in her eye and the little upturn of the corner of her mouth she always got when she got worked up. I raised my hand to caress her face and she stood in front of me. Without a word, she grabbed my hands and put them on her hips. I raised her shirt up over her head, exposing her bare chest. I leaned forward and took one of her nipples in my mouth, letting my teeth lightly scrape the sensitive skin. Y/N moaned, moving her hands to my head again. Pulling my head into her chest, I heard Y/N cry out as I sucked a purple mark into her breast. I needed to be inside her, now. But she had different plans. 

Y/N pulled away from me and stepped out of her boxers, exposing her entire body to me. “What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?” I said, as my cock throbbed at the sight of her fully naked body. 

“Shhh…” she said, in a soft and sultry voice. Before I could get my hands on her again, Y/N sank to her knees in between my legs. “Let me take care of you Dean.” Fuck, I need her so bad. 

Slow enough to kill me, Y/N unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down my legs, along with my boxers and threw them into the corner of the room. Running her tiny hands up my thighs, I looked down and the woman that I loved and knew that I was the luckiest man in the whole fucking world. She took me in her hand and slowly pumped my cock. Y/N reached with her other hand and cupped my balls, making my eyes flutter shut.

I barely heard her say, “Deano, look at me.” I opened my eyes and locked on to her Y/E/C eyes. Never breaking eye contact, she leaned in and licked a broad stripe up the underside of my cock. Swirling her tongue around the head, she hummed in satisfaction. She loved the way I tasted...

Y/N continued to stroke my cock as she let some of her spit run off her lips, slicking the way for her hand. Finally, her mouth made contact with my cock and I immediately melted into the bed. Falling back on my arms, I kept my head up so I could see Y/N. Taking me all the way in her mouth, I felt the back of her throat contract around my cock. I could see the pleasure building up in her face, as she was enjoying this as much as I was. Keeping one hand on my length and continuing to take all of me in her mouth, I saw Y/N’s hand drift down in between her legs. “Fuck, baby girl.” I said, watching her begin to rub her clit at the same pace she was sucking my cock. Soon, I could hear the wet sounds coming from her pussy. She loved getting off on getting me off. She began to slow down her movements on my cock as she came. I held out my hand to pull her up off of the floor and into my lap. 

Panting from her orgasm, Y/N collapsed into my arms. I reached for her small fingers and sucked them into my mouth, cleaning them of her sweet juices. “Y/N, look at me.” I said softly. Y/N looked up at me through her hooded eyes and hummed in response. “I love you… so goddamn much, let me show you how much you mean to me.” 

Y/N reached her hand up to cup my face and whispered, “I love you too Deano, so so much.” I was home.

Settling into the sheets of our bed, I positioned myself over Y/N’s petite frame. Running her nails over my chest, Y/N spread open her legs, giving me access to her pussy. I rubbed the head of my cock through her soaked folds a few times, teasing her just a little. She shot me a frustrated look and I chuckled, “Sorry.” Y/N pulled my face down and kissed my lips. She always tasted like cinnamon gum, which she chewed all the damn time. “Y’ready?” I asked as I pulled away from her lips. 

“Always, Deano.”

Lining myself up with Y/N, I slowly slid into her, feeling her walls contract around my pulsing cock. It took everything I had not to cum as soon as I was fully seated inside her. Y/N moaned as I slowly pulled out of her, quickly thrusting back in again. Y/N gasped for air as I began to pound into her. “Breathe baby” I cooed as I continued to speed up my thrusts. It wasn’t long before Y/N was cumming all over my cock and soon it would be my turn. Continuing my movements, Y/N grabbed onto my shoulder and looked me straight in the eyes. 

“Cum inside me Dean, I need you.” That did it for me. A few thrusts later I reached my apex and flooded her cunt.

Still inside her, I rolled Y/N over on top of me. Brushing the hair out of her face and lightly grazing my fingers along her back, I thought about how bad I needed Y/N. She was the woman I loved, the one who was always there, no matter how shitty things got and I didn't want her to go anywhere. Man, was she really the queen of all my dreams. “Hey, Y/N/N…” I whispered. 

“Hmmmm…?” she said sleepily. 

“Marry me.”


End file.
